coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9837 (2nd August 2019)
Plot Ed measures up the bedrooms at the Rovers. Jenny expects Kate to share a bathroom with their guests. Vicky tells Robert that Jed Moss, Tyler's dad, is coming for a visit. Robert organises his staff in the wake of Michelle's departure and announces that he's starting at the young offenders unit next week. Kate puts herself forward as manager and is promoted. Abi starts back at the garage. Kevin amuses Abi and Tyrone with his rants about modern life. Peter finds it peculiar that Robert is allowed to work with young offenders when he's been to prison himself. Claudia tells Ken she'd rather sell her apartment at a loss than live opposite a bail hostel. Ken is concerned that she'll end up a permanent fixture at No.1. Rachel collects Jan from outside The Kabin after he ignores her calls. Abi sees him getting into her car. Robert is unable to get hold of Vicky. Carla brings up the mystery over his criminal record. Robert snaps at her to shut her up. Rachel informs Jan that a new group of illegal immigrants from Albania are arriving next week and the previous lot are being moved on. He's warned that the deal will be cancelled if he messes up. Jan promises to deal with Seb. Robert researches the conditions for working with young offenders and finds out that a minor offence like his doesn't necessarily exclude him, which satisfies his doubters. Johnny finds out what Jenny has been saying about Kate when he hears Kate on the phone to Imogen. He tells Kate to leave it with him. Jan is dropped off in Viaduct Street, where Abi witnesses Rachel passing him a mobile phone. Johnny warns Jenny against making him choose between her and Kate. Worried by the lack of response from Vicky, Robert makes an excuse to leave the bistro in order to go and see her. Abi tells Seb what she saw. Carla stops Robert before he can get away and asks why he's being so shifty. When she picks up his phone and refuses to give it back, Robert tells her he has a confession to make. Seb accuses Jan of being in cahoots with Rachel. Jan attempts to explain away what Abi saw by claiming that Rachel was just returning his phone after he left it at the nail bar but Seb doesn't buy it. Eileen returns in the midst of their argument. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Ed Bailey - Trevor Michael Georges *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre *Viaduct Street *Viaduct Bistro - Restaurant and kitchen *Unknown street *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jan's shifty behaviour inflames Seb's suspicions; Robert fears that Carla is about to unravel his lies; and Johnny blames Jenny for Kate feeling unwanted. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,038,930 viewers (9th place). Category:2019 episodes